La découverte
by troll forever
Summary: Boruto et Sarada découvrent Internet...et des choses qu'ils auraient aimé ne jamais découvrir...SasuNaru, langage grossier mais pas de lemons donc les patrons désolée... ω
Yo ! Aujourd'hui petit OS écrit en solo par Romananas, du yaoi (on change pas une équipé qui gagne) de l'humour et des rebondissements ! (Best présentation ever) sur le couple sasunaru (quelle surprise !) le langage est un peu cru donc ames sensibles s'abstenir ! J espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

«Hey, Sarada ! hurla un blondinet bien connu de celle-ci

_Qu'est-ce que t'as à gueuler comme ça Bolt ?

_Je t'emmerde je hurle si je veux ! retorqua Boruto

Boruto Uzumaki le fils du plus grand hokage de Konoha était devenu depuis peu l'élève de l'amant (ami pardon) de son père, Sasuke Uchiha, cet homme froid comme l'hiver était tout l'opposé de Naruto qui lui était solaire et illuminait le visage des gens avec sa flamboyance. Sarada, elle, était la fille de Sasuke et de la grosse pute (Sakura, je me trompe tout le temps désolée…).

« Bon sinon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira la jeune fille

_Viens j'ai un truc cool à te montrer ! s'exclama le jeune homme

_J'ai peur…Bon OK. . . »

Les deux jeunes gens coururent jusqu'à la bibliothèque où l'ordinateur était déjà allumé sur une page inconnue de Sarada.

« C'est quoi ? demanda celle-ci

_Ça s'appelle I-N-T-E-R-N-E-T. répondit-il

_Et ça sert à quoi ? questionna Sarada

_À chercher des trucs. Déclara Bolt. Bon ! On tape quoi ?

_Tape…je sais pas… le prénom de nos pères, ils sont connus…

_Ouais ok… »

Boruto tapa Sasuke et la barre de recherche afficha « SasuNaru fanfictions » n'y connaissant rien (remplis d'innocence ahlalala au revoir innocence), les jeunes gens cliquèrent innocemment sur le lien.

 _Ellipse de 10 minutes…_

_eeuh

_AAAAAAAH ! crièrent ils

_ MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ?! explosa Sarada

_ A ce qu'ils disent c'est du yaoi…murmura Boruto

_Pourquoi ils font ça ?...chuchota Sarada, choquée

*image de Sasuke en avec une moustache d'Hitler en train d'enculer joyeusement un Naruto en Uke no jutsu* *poker face de nos deux protagonistes*

_On sort du mode image ? demanda Boruto traumatisé

_ou..oui…dit Sarada lee regard baissé

_Y'a des images des textes aussi…on regarde ?( QUELLE BONNE IDÉE BOLT ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAH)

_ok…

 _5 minutes later_

_Je me sens violé de l'intérieur

_Pareil...

 _Ellipse de 2 heures_

(Maison des Uzumaki)

« Nii-san ! C'est l'heure de manger ! hurla Hinawari

Boruto sortit de sa position fœtale et répondit

_J'arrive »

Tous les Uzumaki étaient attablés, sauf Naruto, qui, comme d'habitude finissait tard, ils commençaient à manger, Hinata les regardait d'un air tendre en mangeant, Hinawari racontait CHAQUE PUTAIN DE DETAIL DE SA JOURNEE, quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto tout content de rentrer chez lui, Hinawari se jeta dans ses bras en hurlant et Hinata l'embrassa doucement, Bolt encore choqué et déçu se contenta d'un bonjour en continuant de manger. Il décida qu'après le repas il parlerait à son père. Le repas se termina doucement, animé par la voix de Naruto (Jamais il fermera sa gueule XD). Il aida sa mère à débarrasser la table et attendit, sa mère partit se coucher et coucher Hinawari par la même occasion, Bolt était seul avec son père et stressait comme une merde.

« …Papa ?

_Oui Bolt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air troublé

_Ben…cet aprem on a découvert Internet avec Sarada… et on s'est dit que taper le nom de nos parents allait être une bonne idée…

_OH ! C'est gentil ça !

_Je… merci P'pa mais laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Donc on a tapé Sasuke et la le site de recherche nous a proposé « SasuNaru Fanfiction » Papa ? Pourquoi t'es tout pale d'un coup ?

_T'as trouvé quoi du coup ?

_Toi en train de te faire pilonner par Sasuke avec une moustache et une cravache et t'avais l'air d'apprécier…Ça va ?

_PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN !

_T'inquiète pas Papa tout le monde saura que c'est un dessin…pas de soucis

_Non c'est pas ça… je me demande juste comment mes photos de réunions se sont retrouvées là… J'avais fait promettre à Sai de les garder pour lui…BORDEL ON PEUT FAIRE CONFIANCE À PERSONNE DANS CE VILLAGE !

Bolt : *s'évanouit*

_Putain en plus j'ai mal au cul…

* * *

Voilaaaaa ! Bon c' était un peu nul mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire j'espère que ça vous amusera de la lire ! Reviews ? PLEAAAASE ! Bisous ! ˚ω˚


End file.
